Gang Of Four
Gang Of Four are an English post-punk group from Leeds. Original personnel were singer Jon King, guitarist Andy Gill, bass guitarist Dave Allen and drummer Hugo Burnham. They were fully active from 1977 to 1984, and then re-emerged twice in the 1990s with King and Gill. In 2004, the original line-up reunited ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel was a supporter of the band from the release of their first single on Fast Records and in 1999 chose 'At Home He's A Tourist' as one of the four tracks for the 1979 Peelenium. In 2006, 'Damaged Goods' appeared on the posthumous John Peel - Right Time, Wrong Speed 1977-1987 compilation. In 2012, five albums by the Gang Of Four, including their 1990 Peel Sessions release on Strange Fruit, were among the first 100 LPs found filed under the letter G when details of John Peel's record collection were released at TheSpace website. Sessions Three sessions. Debut session originally released on 'The Peel Session EP' (12" Strange Fruit SFRCD104, 1986). All sessions released on 'The Peel Sessions' (LP / CD, Strange Fruit, 1990). 1. Recorded 1979-01-09. First broadcast 18 January 1979. Repeated 06 February 1979, 29 May 1985. * I Found That Essence Rare / Return The Gift / 5.45 / At Home He's A Tourist 2. Recorded 1979-07-02. First broadcast 09 July 1979. Repeated 15 August 1979. * Natural's Not In It / Not Great Men / Ether / Guns Before Butter 3. Recorded 1981-03-09. First broadcast 12 March 1981. Repeated 30 March 1981. * Paralysed / History's Bunk / To Hell With Poverty Festive Fifty Entries *1979 Festive Fifty: Damaged Goods (LP - Entertainment) (EMI) (#23) *1980 Festive Fifty: Damaged Goods (LP - Entertainment) (EMI) (#50) Peelenium *'At Home (He's A Tourist) (LP-Entertainment!)' (EMI) (Peelenium 1979) Other Shows Played The list below is compiled only from the database of this site and is certainly incomplete. Please add further information if known. ;1978 :(JP: “Now Fast Records have established a fairly wonderful track so far I think, with Mekons, 2.3 and the Human League, and their latest release features Gang Of Four, and all three tracks from the thing are excellent, so I shall play you them all.”) *13 October 1978: Damaged Goods (7”) Fast *13 October 1978: Armalite Rifle (7”) Fast *13 October 1978: Love Like Anthrax (7”) Fast :(JP: “There’s a band that sent us a demo tape about I suppose four of five months ago which wasn’t terribly good. They’ve obviously improved a great deal since then.”) *19 October 1978: 'Damaged Goods (7")' (Fast Product) *20 October 1978: 'Armalite Rifle (7")' (Fast Product) *02 November 1978: Damaged Goods (single) Fast *29 November 1978: Damaged Goods (7" - Damaged Goods / Love Like Anthrax / Armalite Rifle) Fast Product FAST 5 *20 December 1978: Armalite Rifle (7" – Damaged Goods) Fast ;1979 *19 March 1979: Love Like Anthrax (7") Fast *08 May 1979: At Home He's A Tourist (7") EMI *12 May 1979 (BFBS): At Home He's A Tourist (7") EMI *16 May 1979: At Home He's A Tourist (7") EMI *28 May 1979: At Home He's A Tourist (7") EMI *11 June 1979: At Home He's A Tourist (single) EMI *Walhalla (21-08-79): At Home He's A Tourist (7") EMI *01 October 1979: Ether (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *01 October 1979: Natural's Not In It (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *01 October 1979: Not Great Men (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *01 October 1979: Damaged Goods (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *02 October 1979: Return The Gift (LP - Entertainment) EMI *02 October 1979: Guns Before Butter (LP - Entertainment) EMI *02 October 1979: I Found That Essence Rare (LP - Entertainment) EMI *03 October 1979: Glass (LP - Entertainment) EMI *03 October 1979: Contract (LP - Entertainment) EMI *03 October 1979: At Home (He's A Tourist) (LP - Entertainment) EMI *04 October 1979: 5:45 (LP - Entertainment) EMI *04 October 1979: Anthrax (LP - Entertainment) EMI *08 October 1979: Ether (LP - Entertainment) EMI *11 October 1979: Natural’s Not In It (LP – Entertainment!) EMI *22 October 1979: Not Great Men (LP – Entertainment!) EMI *27 October 1979 (BFBS): Not Great Men (LP – Entertainment!) EMI *12 November 1979: I Found That Essence Rare (LP - Entertainment) EMI *19 November 1979: Glass (LP - Entertainment) EMI *13 December 1979: Armalite Rifle (LP - Fast Product - The First Year Plan) EMI *26 December 1979: Damaged Goods (LP-Entertainment) EMI FF#21 ;1980 *10 March 1980: It's Her Factory (single - At Home He's A Tourist b-side) EMI *21 April 1980: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (7" - Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time / He'd Send In The Army) EMI Z1 *01 May 1980: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (7”) EMI *14 May 1980: Outside The Trains Don’t Run On Time (7”) EMI *05 June 1980: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (7”) EMI *27 August 1980: Damaged Goods (7”) Fast *02 September 1980: Why Theory (LP - Rock Against Racism) RAR *22 September 1980: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (single) *29 September 1980: Why Theory (v/a album - Rock Against Racism - RAR's Greatest Hits) RARecords RAR 1LP *20 October 1980: At Home (He's A Tourist) *12 November 1980: He'd Send In The Army "remixed for Ronnie's People" *26 November 1980: Armalite Rifle *22 December 1980: "Damaged Goods" (Entertainment!, 1979) EMI FF#50 ;1981 *01 January 1981: At Home He's A Tourist *16 March 1981: If I Could Keep It For Myself (album - Solid Gold) EMI EMC 3364 *18 March 1981: unknown/unknown (LP - Solid Gold) EMI *06 April 1981: In The Ditch (album - Solid Gold) EMI EMC 3364 *29 June 1981: To Hell With Poverty (7") EMI EMI 5193 *30 June 1981: Capital (It Fails Us Now) (7" - To Hell With Poverty) EMI EMI 5193 *15 July 1981: To Hell With Poverty (12") EMI 12EMI 5193 *24 September 1981 (BFBS): To Hell With Poverty! (12") EMI ;1982 *26 January 1982: To Hell With Poverty *31 January 1982 (BFBS): What We All Want (12" - Another Day/Another Dollar) Warner Bros. *28 April 1982: I Love A Man In Uniform (single) EMI *04 May 1982: World At Fault (b-side 'I Love A Man In Uniform' single) *18 May 1982: Muscle For Brains (album - Songs Of The Free) EMI EMC 3412 *27 May 1982: 'We Live As We Dream, Alone (LP-Songs Of The Free)' (EMI) *01 June 1982: Life! It's A Shame (LP - Songs Of The Free) EMI *16 August 1982: Lord Make Me A Cowboy (split 7" flexi with Five Or Six - Lord Make Me A Cowboy / Black Balloons Drop) Vinyl Magazine No 16 *09 November 1982: Producer (12" - I Love A Man In A Uniform) Warner Bros. 1-23683 *17 November 1982: I Love A Man In A Uniform (Dub Version) (12") Warner Bros. 1-23683 *23 November 1982: I Love A Man In Uniform (Remix) (12") Warner Bros. 1-23683 ;1983 *22 August 1983: Is It Love (7") EMI *12 September 1983: I Fled (LP - Hard) EMI *17 September 1983 (BFBS): I Fled (album - Hard) EMI EMC 1652191 *17 September 1983 (BFBS): Silver Lining (album - Hard) EMI EMC 1652191 *22 September 1983: Arabic (album - Hard) EMI EMC 1652191 *27 September 1983: A Piece Of My Heart (album - Hard) EMI EMC 1652191 *23 November 1983: Silver Lining (7") EMI EMI 5440 *07 September 1983: Is It Love? (12") EMI ;1984 *18 July 1984: We Live As We Dream Alone (LP - At The Palace) Mercury *29 October 1984: At Home (He's A Tourist) (single) EMI ;1986 *11 November 1986: I Found The Essence Rare (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *15 November 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 045 (BFBS)): 'I Found That Essence Rare (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *24 November 1986: At Home He's A Tourist (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1987 *13 March 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 054 (BFBS)): 'At Home He's A Tourist (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *05 June 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 062 (BFBS)): 'I Love A Man In A Uniform (7")' (EMI) *10 August 1987: Not Great Men (LP - Entertainment) *01 September 1987: Guns Before Butter (LP - Entertainment) EMI *08 September 1987: Guns Before Butter (LP - Entertainment) EMI *21 December 1987: At Home He's A Tourist (v/a cassette album - Mixed Peel) New Musical Express ;1988 *18 April 1988: Silver Lining (LP - Hard) EMI *11 October 1988: I Found That Essence Rare (LP – Entertainment) EMI ;1989 *The Peel Tapes Vol.7: To Hell With Poverty (7") EMI EMI 5193 ;1991 *Mainly Peel January 1991: To Hell With Poverty (7") EMI EMI 5193 ;1999 *01 December 1999: At Home (He's A Tourist) (LP-Entertainment) EMI Peelenium 1979 ;2003 *06 May 2003: To Hell with Poverty (7") EMI *18 June 2003: I Found That Essence Rare (LP- Rough Trade Shops Post Punk 01) Mute Records External Links *Wikipedia entry Category:1979 Category:1981 Category:Artists